


a tie

by Shmisw



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Burning turkeys, Christmas Dinner, F/M, Some explicit memories, christmas stress, f/m explicit, mall, that deal with a tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmisw/pseuds/Shmisw
Summary: It’s Rey and Ben’s first Christmas together and she’s struggling to find him the perfect gift.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	a tie

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Xo 
> 
> All mistakes are mine

“Fuck, I hate this holiday.” Rey curses to herself, nibbling on her lower lip, standing at the entrance of one of Coruscant’s obnoxious malls, anxiety welling in her stomach. 

People surround her in the masses, all pushing around her and rude due to the stress this time of year brings, all trying their hardest to buy the perfect gift, doing whatever they can to achieve that.

A woman knocks into her shoulder, causing Rey to stumble back and the woman barely mumbles sorry while she trudges past Rey causing Rey to almost take this as a sign to turn around and walk out. Leave, quit now, buy him a gift card and leave it be. Ben wouldn’t care, he’d smile his crooked smile, his eyes would shine and he’d tell her thank you with a kiss from his plush lips that she could kiss forever.

No. 

She had to do it, she had to at least  _ try _ to find the perfect gift.

Squaring her shoulders, she steps into the first shop. The music is loud and blaring, and there are skateboards lined along the wall, and Rey has a flashback to her Avril Lavigne phase back in 2002, blasting sk8er boi on repeat.

A teenaged boy with red rimmed eyes comes to ask her if she needs help finding anything and Rey politely refuses, turning around to leave immediately, knowing she would not find a single thing in this store for Ben. 

She feels a tad better in the next store, like she has a chance with all the dvds and cds that line the walls. Paul McCartney’s A Wonderful Christmas encourages her, and she begins to look through all the choices. 

What did he watch? Rey struggles to come up with a title. He’d always just let her pick the movie whenever they’d sit and watch Netflix, not really caring what movie played because they both knew it wouldn’t matter 20 minutes in when his mouth was on her cunt and her hands were tangled in his hair. 

Rey feels a flush on her cheeks and shakes her head, moving to the CDs. Did his car even have a CD player? Did he own a CD player? No, she knows he listens to Spotify on his phone whenever he goes to the gym. She’d helped him create a new workout playlist just the month prior. 

She groans and shakes her head, stomping out of the store and almost throwing the finger to the speakers, still blaring Paul’s dumb Christmas song. Fuck off.

She doesn’t fare any better at the next store, or the one after that. Feeling annoyed to the point of giving up, she decides to head to the food court to help settle her nerves and calm her down. When in doubt, eat it out and think about it. 

She orders an offensive amount of pizza slices and sits down, dabbing each slice with a bit of ranch before mowing down.

What the hell was she going to get him. She couldn’t not get him anything, it was their first Christmas together as a couple, she needed it to be special and memorable, something they could look back on together and reminisce and he could go into work the following Monday after the holidays, boasting about what a great gift his girlfriend had got him, and how lucky he was that she got him this one memorable gift and topped it off with a blow job on Christmas Eve, Day and News Years.

What the fuck was she going to get him?

Chewing on questionable pepperoni, Rey pulled her phone out and opened Chrome, searching in google “non-tacky boyfriend gifts.”

Fishing. Did Ben fish? He mentioned his dad would take him out when he was younger, but Rey doubted he’d even stepped a foot on a fishing boat since.

Hunting? He got quesy the time she brought over a chicken that she needed to halved and quartered chicken for dinner with his parents.

Sports? He’d gone to the pub with her and her friends to watch football matches, but he’d never cheered for a team without clarifying with Rey which team they’d be cheering for.

He did work out. Workout gear? Was that special?

  
Rey nibbled on her lower lip, almost about to admit defeat and grab that gift card for a couple months worth of his gym membership when it dawned on her 

Ben was a lawyer, and lawyers needed to dress fancy. 

A tie. 

She’d get him a tie 

Sure, wasn’t as memorable as she would’ve liked, but she could still picture him coming into work wearing one and telling his co-workers that his  _ girlfriend _ got him this tie, and that his  _ girlfriend _ got it for him for Christmas.

It would have to do.

She finds the store immediately to the right of the entrance she’d come through and she laughs to herself, feeling that Santa and his dumb elves were mocking her at this point.

The ties are kept in the back of the shop, a large table filled with an assortment of colours and different designs, some loud, some quiet and plain.

She’s struck with a thought when she reaches to grab an obnoxious mustard coloured one. Did his place of work have a dress code? Did he have to wear a certain colour? 

She thinks back to watching him get ready for work all those mornings, trying to remember what types of ties he wore, but barely able to pull a memory of his ties up, due to the fact that 9 times out of 10, she was distracted by his ridiculous body, and his dramatic shoulders, and arms that held her down while he pounded her from behind the night before.

Good god, was she ovulating? Was it hot in this mall? 

Shaking her head, Rey reaches for another tie, then hesitates before reaching for a different one.

It’s when that absolutely disturbing Mariah Carey song comes on for the third time that day that Rey truly says fuck it and grabs a purple tie, she has to leave and leave now or she was going to cancel Christmas for the rest of her life. Live like the Grinch, up high in the hills where not even Mariah could touch her. 

  
  


*

They’re spending Christmas Day and dinner at his parents, and Rey’s nothing but a bundle of nerves by the time they’re standing in front of Leia and Han’s stunning home, waiting to be let in after Ben knocked.

“You okay?” She hears him ask, “You look a little green.”

“Yes, I’m fine.” She replies, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear for what must have been the tenth time in the few moments they waited outside. “And green? Will they think I’m sick? I don’t want them to think I’m one of those rude people that show up without disclaiming that their sick.”

Ben laughs and shakes his head, reaching out to grab ahold of her shoulder. “Babe, relax. You’re fine. Why are you so nervous? You’ve met my parents a hundred times by now.”

Yes, she had. She’d known them even before meeting Ben. She’d worked for Han in his garage with Chewie for a few years while she worked on her degree, and then she had both of her practicum in Leia’s workplace the year after. 

But she’d never spent  _ Christmas _ with them. Hell, she’d rarely spent Christmas with a family in her life at all. A few here and there with foster families, sticking out like a sore thumb, feeling like an intruder while the parents and kids opened presents and ate all their delicious breakfast, playing in the snow, all the while she’d sat in a small room the family put together, crying into her pillow. 

They’d gotten better as she got older, spending them with Finn when she moved in with him. And then with Finn and Poe at their place the year after Finn had moved out to be with him. 

Christmas was almost bearable at this point, sitting with her friends on Christmas Eve, drinking copious amounts of wine and eating enough cheese and turkey to feed a family of 6.

Their Christmas’s were beautiful, but this one was the start of a new chapter with Ben and his family, and she wanted it to be as perfect as she could make it. 

But of course, she had to buy him the damn tie. 

Who buys their boyfriend a tie for Christmas? It seemed like a gift a bored housewife buys her husband 10 years into their marriage when they’re barely talking and just sticking it out for the kids at that point. 

Before Rey could respond, the door swings open to reveal Han, holding a glass of an amber drink, dressed in a sweater Rey knows Leia made him put on.

“Why’d you knock?” He says, moving to let them in. “The doors open, just open it.”

“Hi Han, Merry Christmas.” Ben says, voice full of sarcasm. He moves in after him, holding the gifts. “Can you take these?” He asks, holding them out to his dad.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have.” Han says, grabbing the modest pile from Ben’s grasp. “Your moms in the Kitchen trying hard to pretend she didn’t burn the turkey. Your uncle’s in the living room, I’ll go and drop these off there with the tree.”

Han looks over Ben and towards Rey, “Hey kid, Merry Christmas.”

Rey smiles, “Merry Christmas Han.” She reaches to pull of her boots. 

“Do me and favour and go check on Leia. Don’t mention the burning smell.”

“Burning?” Ben takes a whiff.

Han immediately takes his free hand and points a finger directly in Ben’s face. “Do not mention a burning smell. Do not.”

“Alright, alright. We won’t mention anything burning.”

“Thank you,” Han says, turning to move down the hall and into the living room at the end of the hallway. 

Ben turns around to stand in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders and then running them down her back, “You okay?” He asks in a tone Rey's positive is used just for her.

Rey nods. “I’m fine. I’m sorry, I’m just nervous.”

“Why? They all love you;  **I** love you.” He reminds her.

He brings his hands back up and on her shoulders, moving them to cup her face. “I know,” Rey nods. “I love you too.”

Ben reaches down and kisses her softly, his lips so full and plush. 

_ It’ll be okay _ . 

They move to check in on Leia, and find the kitchen does indeed smell as if something had burnt badly, and Rey politely turns her gaze away from the garbage can, where a mountain of something black and crispy sticks out.

Leia pulls her into a hug immediately, “Merry Christmas Rey!” She kisses her cheek and pulls away, reaching out for Ben. 

It’s almost comical how Ben has to almost fold in half to hug his mother back. She pulls away to kiss his cheek and then throws her hands in the air. “Ben, help your mother with this damn bird. I don’t know what’s going on. Your uncle’s claiming I’m not following this damn recipe but I can read with my own damn two eyes and half the shit he’s saying isn’t even on the recipe card.” 

Ben takes the recipe from Leia and looks at her ingredients on the counter and Rey knows Ben enough at this point to know when he realizes he’s in a bit of a pickle. “Mom, why don’t you go and have a drink with Rey? I think I saw a mistake with one of Luke’s items.”

Leia laughs, “Alright, alright, you don’t have to lie to me. What’d I do?”

Ben shows his mom the recipe and begins pointing out some of the items on the counter, Leia reaches for one of the bottles she has out, reading the ingredients on the label and begins to compare to the recipe. 

Ben catches Rey’s gaze and throws an apology smile, he mouths “go see everyone.” then goes back to help show his mother that she had the wrong powder out. 

“Well that’s just bullshit-” She hears Leia mumble when she exits the kitchen and turns down the hall. 

Luke sits on the couch, a cup of tea in his hand and next to him sits Chewie, so big with long, thick beautiful curls. He’s holding a beer in his and stands up to pull Rey into one of his infamous hugs.

She hugs Luke next, and whispers Merry Christmas in his ear, then pulls away to accept the drink Han holds out to her.

They drink and catch up on the shop, how Luke’s yoga classes are going, and how Maz’s trip to the Philippines is going.

With each laugh and drink, Rey feels her nerves start to settle. She’s feeling comfortable and dare she say, almost at home as tosses her head back to let out a loud laugh at one of Han’s ridiculous jokes. 

Ben pops his head in almost an hour later, to let them know that dinner was ready. 

Rey waits for Luke and Chewie to get off the couch and leave before she moves to stand up and almost stumbles, the liquor hitting her a little harder than she was anticipating. Ben’s grabs her arms and steadies her.

“You ok?” He asks, smiling.

“Yeah, sorry. Your dad serves a mean drink.” Rey replies, shaking her head.

“I wish I could have a few after that experience.” Ben nods his head towards the kitchen, “I’m glad you’re relaxing a bit. Have fun, it’s Christmas.”

He plants another kiss on her lips and reaches for her hand, leading her to the dining room. 

Dinner is a breeze and the food is so good (despite the charcoal in the garbage) that Rey almost forgets that theyre pening gifts after this. 

There’s more laughter, jokes at Ben’s expense (“he came downstairs half asleep and half naked Rey! Naked!” Han yells over the laughter at the table and glares coming from Ben.) and by the time they make it to the living room to open gifts, Rey feels the bundle of nerves flutter back into her stomach. 

They each take a turn, opening a gift from each other. Han is smiling with pride when Luke opens his from Han, a new pipe and a bag of marijuana tea that the dispensary guaranteed would be as tasty as Luke’s own homegrown. 

“Thanks Han,” Luke tucks the bag beside him, “Not like I don’t have a field of this in my backyard.”

“Hey now, the kid said this was out of this world. Not like the stuff we used to-” Han cuts himself off at the glare from his wife. “The stuff we used to watch others smoke.” He finishes lamely.

Ben laughs softly as Leia stands up and walks to the three. She reaches for one of the gifts and Rey watches with horror as she grabs Rey’s for Ben. 

She almost reaches out to snatch it out of Leia’s hand but is a second too late, and she watches as those small bundles of nerves now explode into a full volcano, watching Ben smile and look down at who it’s from.

“This ones from Rey.” He says, flipping it over to tear the wrapping paper off. 

Rey’s knee is now full on bouncing and she’s surprised she’s not chewing on her fingers while she watches Ben’s long fingers tear it apart. Good christ, she bought him a tie and he’s going to open it in front of his family and they’re going to judge her, who buys their boyfriend a lame gift like a tie like some sort of-

“Oh how beautiful!” Leia exclaims, “I love that colour. I’ve always loved that colour on Ben. Brings out his eyes.”

Ben’s holding the tie up along his neck and chest, looking down at it and then back up to Rey. “Thanks Babe, it’s nice.”

“Really?” Rey squeaks.

“Yes, I love it.” Ben says, smiling at her with his beautiful crooked tooth smile and of course he loves it because he’s  _ Ben _ and he’s perfect and he’s the perfect boyfriend and he’s hers.

She almost cries at the relief that floods her. He likes it, she did good. Thank you Mariah Carey.

Han opens his next, and then Leia, then finally there’s a small box for Rey.

It’s clearly from Ben, her name on the tag is written in his beautiful calligraphic hand and she smiles up to him as she rips the wrapping paper open with the gusto of an 8 year old.

It’s a small box, not small enough to be a ring box, thankfully, and Rey pinches her brow, reaching to pull it open.

It’s a key. 

A key.

For what? Rey thinks to herself, picking it up and turning it over in the light, clearly confused. What was this for? She’d used his spare when needed, did she need another spare? 

Then it dawns on her. This would be her key, and then she notices the small note below: move in?

Holy shit.

“Oh boy.” Han mumbles, breaking the silence. 

Rey looks down from the key and over to Ben, whose ears are several shades red and peeking from his hair, looking almost mortified at her silence. 

Rey’s picking up on the tension when she realizes they’re all mistaking her confusion for something else and right when she moves to clear the air, Ben gets up and reaches for the key.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. You can say no.” He’s mumbling, almost grabbing it from her grasp.

Rey pulls it away from his reach at the last second, holding it high above her head. “Is this a key to your apartment? Are you asking me to move in?” She asks. 

“You can say no.” Ben repeats, his eyes pleading with her.

Rey can feel everyone staring at them, but she throws caution to the wind and brings her hand down and reaches for him.

She pulls him to her, kissing him with everything she’s got, trying her hardest to convey how incredibly happy she is. 

It takes a few seconds for Ben to get the message and he kisses her back, bringing his hands up to cradle her head. 

“Alright, alright, we’re still here you know!” Luke exclaims, reach a hand out to swat at them.

Rey’s laughing when she pulls away, and she’s so love struck that she can’t help but lean her forehead against his.

“Yes. I’ll move in with you.” 

Ben kisses her again, much to Luke’s dismay.

The rest of the evening goes on, and before they know it, Han is passed out on his recliner and Luke is putting his boots on to meet his cab outside. He politely declined Ben’s offer to drive, claiming it’d be ridiculous to drive to the other side of the city then back to his.

“You sure you don’t want to share one?” Luke asks Chewie.

Chewie swats his hand, “No, it’s lonely in the house without Maz. I’ll pass out in the guest room..” he turns to look at Rey and Ben, who are also grabbing their things and putting on their boots. “Unless you kids want it?”

“Chewie, the man just asked his girlfriend to move in, the last thing they’ll want is to stay the night where his parents are just down the hall.” Leia says from behind Ben.

“Mother.” Ben grumbles, shaking his head. 

“With that, I’m gone.” Luke announces, “Merry Christmas you guys.”

He leaves the house and makes his way to the cab waiting. 

“Come on over tomorrow, I’ll make pancakes.” Leia kisses Ben’s cheeks. “You didn't’ drink, right?”

“No, Mom.” Ben says, returning a kiss to her cheek.

“Alright, alright,” Leia says, reaching behind him for Rey. “Thank you for coming. It was lovely, and I’m so glad I’m one step closer to grandchildren.”

“ _ Mother. _ ” Ben hushes from behind Leia. 

Rey feels a flush fill her cheeks and she laughs, almost nervously. “Thank you for inviting me. It was wonderful, the best Christmas I’ve had in a long time.”

Leia rubs her back and takes a step away, and then moves behind Ben, who reaches to open the door

the air is chilly and they both give Chewie a quick hug before he leaves down the hallway, presumingly making his way to the guest room. 

“Drive safe Ben,” Leia says when they walk outside. 

“Yes mom, I’ll text you when we get home.” Ben replies, snow crunching beneath his feet. He reaches for Rey’s hand, holding hers while they make their way to his car.

He honks twice as he pulls out of the driveway and onto the road. Rey’s moving the dials to full heat when Ben reaches for her hand again.

They’re silent for a moment before Rey laughs softly.

“What?” Ben asks, looking at quickly, and then back to the road.

“I can’t believe you got me a key to the apartment and asked me to move in with you, and I got you a fucking tie.” Rey laughs again. “A tie!”

“I thought you were going to say no. I almost shit my pants.” Ben says, shaking his head. “You really scared me, I thought I went too overboard for our first Christmas.” 

“Never.” Rey replies, letting go of his hand to reach over to lightly touch his ear, a tick she’d done from their first date. “Thank you, Ben. What a beautiful gift.”

Ben smiles, looking at the road. “I did get you an actual thing too. A new Keurig because yours is about to bite the bullet any day now.”

“Hey now, that things an original edition from Finn and Poe.” Rey says, defending her keurig that she knows is barely holding on, all but spewing coffee from all sides every morning. 

“Besides, could be worse, it could be a tie.” Rey jokes. 

“Well, hey now, I can do a lot of things with that tie. I can wear it to work, I can wear it to family functions, weddings, dates with you…” 

Ben reaches up to grasp her hand away from his ear and he squeezes once. “I can tie you up to the bed and fuck you into oblivion. I can blindfold you and eat you out like a sundae, Or you can wear it, and only it, while you suck my cock.”

Rey feels a jolt of heat at the appendix of her thighs and her body flushes. 

“Ben!” She exclaims, faking shock. “I had no intention of that when I bought that tie.”

“Sure you didn’t sweetheart.”

“Ben!” 

He laughs, bringing her hand up and kissing her palm.

And it’s three days later, when Rey is absolutely, positively sure that Ben loves that damn tie, when he has her wrists tied up above her head, and he’s nipping at her nipples and then eating her out like his life depended on it. 

She thanks her lucky stars that she found that damn tie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, full disclaimer, I’ve bought my husband of ten years a tie and were happily married lol 
> 
> Man, I miss writing. I hope you guys enjoyed, come say hi on twitter! @lanadel_ren (yes I’m putting my tag on because I’m old and can never get the link thing to woooork)


End file.
